Menthuthuyoupi
|kana = モントゥトゥユピー |rōmaji = Montutuyupī |also known as = Youpi |name = Menthuthuyoupi |manga debut = Chapter 206 |anime debut = Episode 88 (2011) |japanese voice = Fumihiko Tachiki |gender = Male |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Green |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Royal Guard |relatives = Chimera Ant Queen (Mother) Neferpitou (Older sibling) Shaiapouf (Older brother) Meruem (Younger brother) Kite (Younger sister) |type = Enhancement |status = Deceased |abilities = Metamorphosis Rage Blast Rage Incarnate |image gallery = yes}} Menthuthuyoupi (モントゥトゥユピー, Montutuyupiī), nicknamed Youpi, was the youngest of the Chimera Ant King's three Royal Guards. Appearance Menthuthuyoupi is the least humanoid of the King's Royal Guards, yet his physical appearance is loosely human. He has a bulk musculature and manly frame, but with irregularly shaped ears, animal-like legs, and razor sharp teeth. He has dark red skin and short black hair slicked back on his head. Youpi has prominent facial bones and constantly squints his eyes. Youpi was the largest of the Royal Guards and scarcely clothed, only wearing a pair of skintight black pants. After feeding a part of himself to save Meruem, Menthuthuyoupi greatly shrunk in size gaining a pair of wings along with a rugby helmet. Personality Menthuthuyoupi was the most straightforward of all the Royal Guards and possesses a strength that comes from his lack of an ego. He was a Chimera Ant without an iota of human genetic material within him, caring less about his identity as an individual. He was quick to cease unnecessary thought, focus on prioritized goals, and acted upon his instincts—allowing him to be completely selfless and devoted to the King. However, his simplicity was both a boon and burden. His belligerent, vehement, capricious, and irascible nature made him a fine, yet a variable soldier. His naïvety contrasted the eccentricities of his fellow Royal Guards, much to Youpi's confusion. However, Youpi began to mature and change during his battle with the Hunters, Shoot, Morel, and Knuckle; and he began to act selfishly which was contradictory to his nature. He began to rapidly "mature" during the battle, becoming a cunning strategist who uses his rage at the most ideal moments. At the end of the battle, Youpi had matured to the point where he reached his 'Rage Incarnate' form and was even thankful to the Hunters in helping him achieve this form. Because of this, he gained a level of mercy towards others and spared the life of enemies which he would have killed in the first place without a second thought. Thus, Knuckle lost drive to fight him since he could no longer see Youpi as a villain. Background Little is known about Menthuthuyoupi's past, but in fact he is the only non-human hybrid among Chimera Ants as he inherited genetic material from both his Chimera Ant mother and a Magical Beast.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 266 Similarly to the other Royal Guards, he has no memories of his previous life. Plot Chimera Ant arc Menthuthuyoupi is the last of the Royal Guards to be born shortly prior to the King's birthHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 and, as all, he is also personally named by the Queen. Along with Neferpitou and Shaiapouf, he greets the King and introduces himself as a Royal Guard. After witnessing Shaiapouf's ability to fly, Menthuthuyoupi wills himself to grow wings and follows the King and fellow Royal Guards in search of food. They reach a field where the Meruem and Youpi feed on the humans.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Advancing in the lands, the King and his Guards arrive in the Republic of East GorteauHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 and take over the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 Six days before the selection, Menthuthuyoupi prioritizes on watching over the King while playing in the throne room. He guards the door and lets the players, among them Komugi, to enter the room. He later informs Meruem that the Go player, who previously requested to rest, has left a note and hanged himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 When Shaiapouf has been expelled from the King's presence, Menthuthuyoupi makes fun of him, but also reassures that it would be over soon when the King finally wins against Komugi. During this time, he gets baffled by the strange quirks of both Shaiapouf and Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 256 At one point, before the battle, Meruem asks each of his Royal Guards about his name. Upon questioned, Menthuthuyoupi admits that he is not enough to answer the question. When the King has left, Shaiapouf cries for believing that he has disrespected Meruem, and Menthuthuyoupi shrugs it off, saying that if ever Komugi becomes a hindrance, the Royal Guards could just kill her, much to Shaiapouf's relief.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 258 Not long after, Menthuthuyoupi returns to guarding the King, but immediately gets hit by Meruem's tail, who firmly insists that none should follow him. Not wanting to get hit for the second time, Menthuthuyoupi flies and tells Neferpitou that his En irritates the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 As the Chimera Ant Extermination Team charges into the palace of East Gorteau, he was instructed by Shaiapouf to stay at the main stairs and kill any intruder that comes into contact with him. He is engaged in battle against Knuckle and Shoot, Shoot taking the lead against him. Knuckle, hidden within Meleoron's ability, wait for the right moment to strike him and activate his ability. Shoot, about to be killed by Menthuthuyoupi, is saved by Knuckle who successfully land a blow on him and activates his Nen ability. Knuckle tries to take Menthuthuyoupi alone as Meleoron left and Shoot is almost dead,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 272 but proves to be more than what he could take. Menthuthuyoupi, enraged and confused where the other guards and the King are, accidentally activates his Rage Blast and explodes, giving time to Knuckle to search for Shoot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 278 Menthuthuyoupi finds Knuckle once more and deceives him into believing he was about to explode again. Knuckle tries to use that moment to punch him, but Menthuthuyoupi reverts to his original form. Just when he is about to land the final blow, he is struck by Killua's lightning.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 280 Shocked at the fact that he can't sense Killua's presence, Youpi goes on a rampage against him, but is unable to land a blow and receives several more electric shocks until Killua runs out of electricity. As he was starting to chase him, Killua disappeared again, making Menthuthuyoupi realize that there is one more enemy with the ability to hide his presence or teleport, and that's why he couldn't feel anyone the first time he was struck.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 281 Searching again for answers, Menthuthuyoupi finds Morel defenseless and as he is about to take on him, Knuckle once again arrives and starts fighting him. Menthuthuyoupi takes the advantage once again very easily, but Morel uses his last ability (due to Pouf stealing his smoke pipe) to create several Knuckle smoke clones.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 284 Deceived by the clones, Menthuthuyoupi is struck several times by Knuckle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 285 Enraged by their tactics, Menthuthuyoupi is able to activate his Rage Blast once more, and gains a deeper and better understanding of his own Nen abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 287 In a new centaur like form, Menthuthuyoupi takes the upper hand and quickly eliminates every single clone, leaving Morel and Knuckle in the open. However, Menthuthuyoupi simultaneously comes to understand his own identity; his and their power, thus praising them for being amazing warriors although that's the same reason why he has to eliminate them. As Morel is about to receive the final strike,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 288 he suddenly disappears, only leaving a trace of blood on Menthuthuyoupi's lance like arm. Menthuthuyoupi quickly understands that it isn't a teleportation ability all this time, but a third person that could make himself and others invisible. As he could see the blood path left by Morel, he starts following them, but Knuckle appears once more, asking to leave him alone and fight him only, as he wouldn't run anymore. Menthuthuyoupi says that it wouldn't be a fair deal, but he would stop if he releases his Pot-Clean ability that's on him; which ultimately, Knuckle does. Much to Morel, Meleoron and Knuckle's surprise, Menthuthuyoupi decides to "forgive" them this time and leave in search of the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 289 Menthuthuyoupi, along with Shaiapouf, witnesses the King's battle against Netero and the moment when the Miniature Rose explodes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 298 He gives the King part of his life so he can survive that attack.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 299 After The King is revived they learn he has lost his memory. Menthuthuyoupi, Shaiapouf and Meruem decide to return to the palace in hopes of regaining his lost memories. On the way to the palace Meruem tells Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf that they've bonded together and can no longer hide secrets from each other.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 301 Menthuthuyoupi informs Meruem that he allowed multiple enemies to live due to his honor. Being spared for his honesty and loyalty, Menthuthuyoupi is left overjoyed at The King's praise.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 302 At the palace Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf decide to keep Komugi a secret from The King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 308 They try to keep Meruem occupied by starting a "competition" with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 309 When out looking for Neferpitou, he encounters Welfin and when he starts suspecting Welfin's intentions and behavior, he threatens to kill him. However, Menthuthuyoupi dies in a weakened state, having been lethally poisoned after rescuing the King from the smoldering hypo-center left in the wake of Netero's sacrifice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 310 Abilities & Powers As a Chimera Ant Royal Guard, Menthuthuyoupi is incredibly powerful. He was able to fight Knuckle, Shoot, Morel, and Meleoron, and had the chance to kill all four of them as their combined efforts failed and he only suffered very minor damage from their powerful attacks. His extraordinary amount of aura combined with his shape-shifting attacks, his immense strength, and his enormous durability makes him one of the strongest characters in the series. His rage greatly improves his power, fuelling his all-the-more destructive abilities. Knuckle had been increasing his anger during their battle, but it only made him even stronger and even gave Menthuthuyoupi the idea of a new powerful ability. Immense Strength: Menthuthuyoupi is physically the strongest Royal Guard. He is able to take on several professional Hunters at the same time with ease, and is able to endure their attacks with little to no damage at all. Just a bare touch of his punches or tentacles reduced the interest on Knuckle's Pot-Clean to half it had accumulated so far. His powerful physical strength obliterated most of the palace in the process. One shape-shifted punch was able to completely destroy the stairs in the palace and infused with his anger-filled aura demolished an entire tower in the process. Knuckle even estimated that one powerful punch would kill him and it would be a lot more than the interest on Hakoware. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Menthuthuyoupi has great attack speed, relentlessly assaulting Shoot with his extremely fast tentacle strikes and not giving Knuckle an opening to attack. This is shown further when he dispatched Morel's Smoke Troopers easily and without effort. Youpi's movement speed was shown able to breifly keep up with Shoot while on his floating hand although he was evidently nearing his limits, and was gaining on Killua after his Godspeed ran out as he rushed to Meleoron. In his second form, his overall speed seems to receive a boost. Immense Stamina: Youpi fought against multiple Hunters of the Extermination Team while using an enormous amount of aura without ever breaking a sweat. Immense Durability: Menthuthuyoupi is extremely durable; he took many different powerful electric shocks from Killua and there was still no visible damage. His aura greatly improves his defenses and makes it nearly impossible to inflict severe damage to Menthuthuyoupi. A strike from Meruem, considered to be the most powerful character seen thus far in the series, only gave him a slight scratch. Keen Intellect: While not his specialty, Menthuthuyoupi is quite a capable thinker as he figured out how his Rage Blast works and how to control it, by combining simultaneous destruction and creation in the midst of combat. He was able to deceive Knuckle into attacking him so he could land a deathly blow against him. He was able to discover that Morel didn't teleport but that he turned invisible by another comrade after he slightly struck him with his transformed blade. He knew how to make Knuckle give up his A.P.R. and had the perfect chance to kill them, but didn't because he didn't feel like killing them in the least. Nen Menthuthuyoupi is an Enhancer. Knuckle estimates the size of Menthuthuyoupi's aura to be at least 10 times greater than Morel's, or at least 700,000. He was able to constantly use an immeasurable aura countless times during the assault on the palace. Due to Menthuthuyoupi's aura, Knuckle's A.P.R. was nearly useless against him, rendering several escapes and strategies necessary. Like Shaiapouf and Neferpitou, he was born with the innate ability to use Nen. Quotes * (To Shaiapouf, referring to Komugi) "You always '''think' too much. If she's a problem for the King, just kill her."'' * (To Morel) "I just wanted to tell you something. I saw you midway through, but I wanted to save you for last. You're a half-dead fly. But you guys are amazing... Dunno how to say it. Because you're so amazing, I've gotta kill you right away. It's the thing to do. I'll put you out of your misery in one blow." Trivia * Menthuthuyoupi's name, like all of the Royal Guards, comes from the Egyptian god Montu and a character named Youpi from a French children's book series called Caroline et ses Amis. * His birth and introduction to the other Royal Guards are only shown in the anime. * His shapeshifting ability may be a perk innate to him as a part of the benefits granted by his status as a partial Magical Beast, which is then highly augmented by his Enhancement Nen (and his incredible amount of aura) to reach the level of flexibility that allows him to essentially take on the form of almost anything he desires; but this has yet to be officially confirmed. * He bears a striking resemblance to Gotou, the villain of the manga Parasyte. His abilities are also strikingly similar in method and capability. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Menthuthuyoupi's stats are: Translations Around the World References Navigation Fr:Montutyupi ru:Монтэтъюпи Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Enhancers Category:Chimera Ants Category:Former Antagonists